1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display with a display module that can move upwards, downwards, forwards, and backwards relative to the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, desktop computers have become indispensable necessities for people in their day-to-day life. Generally speaking, a desktop computer includes at least a computer case with the components inside, and a computer screen that can be either a cathode ray tube (CRT) screen or a flat panel display. Because flat panel displays have the advantages of less weight, smaller size, no radiation, and smooth display over the CRT screens, they are popular computer screens.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the front view and the lateral view of a traditional flat panel display are shown. In FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the flat panel display 10 includes at least a base 12, a supporting arm 14, a swing bracket 16, and a display module 18. The display module 18 includes a front 18a, a back 18b, and a display panel 20. The display panel 20 is installed on the front 18a of the display module 18 and is used for displaying. The display panel can be for example a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The lower end of the supporting arm 14 is connected to one end of the base 12 at an angle, and the supporting arm 14 and the base 12 are usually made into one whole unit. The swing bracket 16 connects to the back 18b of the display module 18 by being installed on the top of the supporting arm 14 in a swing-able manner. The lower end of the swing bracket 16 is hinged to the top of the supporting arm 14 by a hinge 28 so that the display module 18 and the swing bracket 16 can swing simultaneously along the direction pointed out by the arrow 50. Thus, users can adjust the tilt angle of the display module 18 according to their preferences.
However, when the user wants to adjust the viewing distance by pushing further or pulling closer the display module, the user needs to move the entire flat panel display; it is a laborious task for the user. Furthermore, the traditional flat panel display can only swing forth and back, it cannot move vertically relative to the base 12. The user needs to adjust the viewing height and viewing angle in order to see the display from the flat panel display 20; it is very inconvenient from the user's point of view.